


Blackout

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hux has an over active imagination, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wakes up and Kylo is gone. Phasma insists he's off and joined the resistance, but Hux doesn't (or really: can't) believe it. So Hux needs to find Kylo and find out what in the Corellian Hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/gifts).



> For the prompt: Amnesia fic where Hux wakes up having lost the last few weeks and Kylo is nowhere to be found. Worse, they say that Kylo attacked him?? And he's defected to the Resistance?? (Potential established relationship?)
> 
> There were a lot of question marks there, so??? It ended up being a potential sequel to one of my other fics as well, but is fine standing on its own :P I don't really want to mention which fic because... plot twist??? O_o The idea came from a comment on another fic and it just... fit.

The heart monitor in the medbay kept a steady beat, until Hux pulled it off his finger and the sound of the flat line instead filled the room. Hux ignored it, sitting up and placing his feet to the cold floor.

_What had happened?_

One of the last things he remembered was ordering an army of Stormtroopers to attack the Resistance... no wait... more memories came flooding back.

Kylo had forgotten to clean out Millicent’s litterbox. Yes, that was certainly the last thing Hux can really remember. In which case, Hux wouldn’t be surprised if he received a concussion of some kind from Kylo’s lack of responsibility.

A medic came barging in as Hux was trying to stand himself up.

“Sir, please,” he said, pushing gently on his shoulder.

“Where’s Ren?” Were his first words, Hux surprised at the hoarseness of it, like he hadn’t spoken in more than a few days.

“Sir, please lie back down, you’ve been in a coma.”

Hux nearly slipped, “A coma!? How long!?”

“A few... weeks, sir.”

A few... a few _weeks_!? This was it, the final test. He had been out of it too long. No doubt Kylo would have ruined everything. The rooms would be a mess, Millicent’s coat would be very un-pristine, the Finalizer was undoubtedly not even in space right now, instead stranded on a desert planet. And Kylo, by some complete and utter foolish accident, may have blown up the entire Resistance and First Order. Maybe even the whole galaxy. Hux wouldn’t put it past him.

At least Phasma was always around to control him.

“And where’s Ren?” Hux gritted, half dreading having the Knight stalking in to inform Hux of the disasters that have happened, yet also half fervent on needing to see him again.

The medic replied, sweat breaking and their voice fretting, “Sir, you should lie down.”

Then it clicked. Hux knew he wasn’t supposed to lie down due to his injuries, but because of his reaction when the news is broken to him – whatever that news happens to be.

Yes, doom was a door away.

***

“You’re joking,” Hux said, staring up at Captain Phasma from his bed, his jelly untouched on the table beside him.

“I wish I was, but I assure you, it's what transpired. Ren put you in this coma, my men saw it. Now there’s intel that he’s... defected...”

The General couldn’t even think of a reply. His mind simply went numb, and he could only stare at Phasma with his mouth open dumbly.

“Defected to the Resistance...” Phasma elaborated, sounding unusually downtrodden herself.

“Is this confirmed? Have you seen him with the Resistance? Are you sure? Did the Stormtroopers really see Kylo knock me into a coma? Was it an accident? Were we arguing over Millicent’s litter box again?” Hux couldn’t get himself to shut up, his mind wheeling through possible scenarios, anything to tell him that Phasma had it all wrong. That the _Order_ was wrong.

Phasma said nothing. Maybe she was lost for words, Hux didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He glared at his Captain expecting some kind of answer.

“Sir,” she finally said, but paused for a moment, “we simply aren’t _certain_ what happened.”

“Then we better find out,” Hux said, kicking the covers away, then turning to get off the bed, he eyed the jelly on the table beside him. Hux, for reasons that were beyond him, couldn’t help but grab the jelly container and throw it across the room. The plastic wasn’t very durable, causing the container to break open and scatter the red gelatine across the floor.

“ _NOW_ ,” he added angrily causing Phasma to stride out of the room, Hux following, then remembering he was still in his hospital gown and grumbled to Phasma to wait as he changed.

***

It was straight to Snoke. Mostly because Phasma made Hux do so. He would’ve taken the entire fleet straight to the Resistance base if he had _his_ way, but after some thought, the Captain was more than right. He was thinking irrationally, emotionally, like Kylo. Hux couldn’t afford to do that.

“I have lost him,” Snoke said, a hint of devastating anger beneath the placid tone of his words.

Lost him? As in, Kylo was back with the Jedi then? Hux felt a tightness in his chest which he chose to ignore, keeping his mind in the here and now.

“I do not know his location, I cannot feel his presence,” Snoke continued, then what sounded almost like a trace of pride, “He has blocked his presence from me. He remains as powerful as ever, perhaps there is some hope.”

“I will organise everyone to find him, utilize all our methods,” Hux said, “He _will_ be found.”

Snoke was silent. The longer he remained so, the longer Hux could feel himself getting irritated. He quashed the feeling immediately, but didn’t the Supreme Leader realise they had to do something _now_? They should have done something days ago – or whenever Kylo disappeared – when Hux was in a coma.

Unable to wait for a reply from Snoke, Hux said, “I know he wasn’t the one who attacked me, not on purpose. He hasn’t defected, but he must be somewhere. Maybe he’s spying on them for us, I don’t know I-,”

“ _General!_ ”

And Hux fell silent, biting his tongue. Once again reminding himself: Don’t get emotional you asshole.

“The Knights of Ren have discovered little, what makes you think you can do better?”

So the Knights had already been searching? That explains why Captain Phasma hadn’t been ordered to do anything. Why didn’t anyone tell him these things?

Although, to be fair, he’d woken up an hour ago.

Then Hux considered Snoke’s question. Why _could_ he do better? If the Knights of Ren, trained by Snoke himself, couldn’t find Kylo, then how could Hux? A simple answer settled into Hux’s mind, one he was reluctant to share. “Because Ren will come to me. If he knows I’m looking, he’ll come.”

“Very well,” Snoke said, “Be careful of your emotions, General, I won’t allow that with you. The Knights of Ren will send you what information they found. Find Kylo Ren, General Hux, and when you do: Bring him to me.”

The last part said with a dangerous edge in Snoke's voice. An unspoken message, saying that Hux couldn’t fail or he’d suffer the consequences, and that Kylo may suffer something too. So no, he couldn’t afford to fail, but he wouldn’t.

The hologram flickered twice before disappearing, darkening the large room. Hux stood in the middle for a while, hands behind his back, he stared at the chairs on the other end. One would think he were deep in thought, but truly his mind stayed blank. His entire self somehow hollow, like something were missing. Then there was his deep denial that it had anything to do with Kylo Ren.

***

Hux’s comlink went off, a medic insisting he return to the medbay, but he refused. Instead, he stayed in his bedroom, laying on his bed, a noticeable absence of Millicent. He had contacted Phasma who had said, “I love having her in her room! Mind if I keep her a little longer?”

With a grumble, Hux agreed, realising some peace would be good for him anyway. When a pitched beep indicated a message, Hux nearly dropped his datapad when he saw what he received.

The Knights tracked Kylo as far as Yavin. Hux’s initial reaction was _why in the Vader’s name would he go there?_

Then he pulled up a galaxy map. There had to be something. Hux racked his brain, remembering what he knew, or anything Kylo had told him.

There used to be a rebel base on Yavin IV, but that couldn’t be why Kylo had gone there. There had been the first Death Star explosion, maybe Kylo thought he could find something on Yavin IV about that? Or even... a temple! Yes, the Massassi Temple had been the location of the old Rebel Base.

But why would he go there? Hux would have to find out.

It was in Republic territory right now too, unfortunately, so it wasn’t like he could take the whole fleet there. A small freighter would be necessary, it seemed. Time to go all out civilian.

At least espionage was one of his stronger suits, much better than beating the shit out of someone, no matter what Kylo insisted.

***

A hole through the cave many meters high was the only source of light for Kylo. Even then, the new moon sky offered no moonlight, only a slight cascade of starlight gave a small gleam. Not enough to see, but Kylo did not need his eyes. For the Force was his servant, bending to his will, informing him of surroundings.

All he remained certain about, was his safety. Nothing alive nearby except for small life forms that were insignificant. He kept his eyes closed, staying on his knees, head bowed. Around him, the dark side of the Force lay dormant, lazed from inactivity. Yet it was still there and was all he needed.

He became muddled from an unaccustomed tremor, too sudden for him, and too many systems away.

General Hux was awake, and for a mere moment, he saw something he thought impossible. The General speaking with Captain Phasma, angry about something. Kylo tried to stop. He didn’t want to see this. Something hitting a wall and red plummeting to the floor. _Stop this_. Then a flash of Snoke, and Yavin IV.

“STOP!” He yelled. The strange feeling evaporated, and he saw nothing.

Seeing Snoke there had been most unweclome. Anger towards his Master had increased tenfold the past few weeks. Yes, he was wise, but not wise enough to know what was happening. His mother’s – _No!_ Leia Organa’s – suggestion had been even worse. Seeking her out when Snoke failed had been rash. A mistake like that could not be afforded again.

Kylo let himself fall to the dirt floor, his knees aching. How long had he been kneeling? Maybe a few hours, but still no light beamed through the hole.

***

Deep work undercover gave Hux a rush of adrenaline. Except when he found absolutely nothing could be found on Yavin IV, except for the worst bit of information he’d ever heard.

Leia Organa had met up with someone.

Somebody who fit Kylo’s description, most unfortunately. If Kylo truly _had_ defected to the Resistance, then he would not have gone back to Leia, right? She was his birth mother, the first person he’d go to.

Hux sat in the small bar, kicking back, sipping some water. Yavin IV wasn’t a hugely populated moon, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous being in one of the small towns. Sure he wore civilian clothes, a dark green shirt, brown pants, a pair of boots, but he kept his eyes on his datapad to avoid eye contact. He took the opportunity to figure out what he may have missed. Unfortunately, he kept thinking about what the bar keeper had said. “Yeah, General Organa had come in to meet a guy, dark hair, large nose and face… large guy. The two hugged. You should’ve seen! The General looked like she got swallowed into the guy!” then the barkeeper had given a warm chuckle.

They had _hugged_. So Kylo was lost. Gone. Was there then any point in trying to find him? To go to him?

Yes, Hux told himself, he needed to be entirely sure that Kylo was with the Resistance. Despite all the evidence given to him, a small inkling told him that may not still be the case.

It may as well have been an epiphany what happened next. Hux’s eyes strayed along the galactic map on his datapad, over nearby planets, spotting Moraband, and a small tug in his mind told him what he needed to. Kylo was there.

And it made sense. The planet was home to the ancient Sith, he must have gone there for some kind of personal training, maybe? To seek truth or lies in stories?

The general smiled to himself, putting his datapad into his brown sack he carried with him, to make him look more of a run-of-the-mill traveler from a poorer region. He stood up, headed straight out of the bar.

***

 _Fool_. The word echoed around Kylo. A vision of some kind, perhaps. But when he had visions, he couldn’t feel himself lying on the dirt floor of his current location.

 _You are a fool, Kylo Ren_.

The voice was unfamiliar to him.

_Follow my footsteps. You will become more powerful than you can imagine._

Ignore it, Kylo told himself. Ignore it, and they will go away.

 _You cannot ignore me, Kylo Ren, for you called to_ me _._

“I don’t know who you are,” Kylo said, trying to get up, “I cannot allow myself to be manipulated by someone who I do not know.”

_It is not ‘who’ which is important, but how I can help you. The Empire is your instrument to realise your purpose. General Hux is a weakness. Do you feel it, Kylo Ren?_

“I don’t know what I’m meant to feel,” Kylo admitted, his eyes watered, staying on his knees as he looked up into nothing. Perhaps he had gone blind, but he had heard that the blind do not even see darkness. 

_As the General draws closer… in your heart? Do you feel it?_

He did. Kylo did not want to admit it, but he knew what this voice spoke of. A sensation he had never felt with Snoke nor his parents, nor anyone else in his family. A tug created by the force, different, unwanted, but exacted itself into his very entity.

 _Let your anger smolder. Kill your Eleena. Let it take you_ _and you will be more._

The sight of ancient and crumbling temples came back, bodies stuck in stone. Sunlight poured through the hole meters high in the cave. Old lightsabers lay scattered on the ground with body parts fallen from the people.

Kylo stood up, clenching his teeth. He did not want to do what the voice said, but he felt if he came in contact with Hux, he would be forced to do just that. Knowing what to do next, although he ached to do so, Kylo had to leave before his General reached him.

***

“Sir, you are so sure Lord Ren is there?” Phasma asked over the comm. 

“As sure as I can be,” Hux was careful as he landed the ship, the rocky terrain was dangerous here, and it had been difficult to fly through the atmosphere to begin with.

Phasma sounded doubtful when Hux had told her of his hunch. He knew his intuition in this situation served him well, but Phasma continued to try and argue, “Yet the Knights-,”

“-Don’t know Kylo like I do,” Hux finished for her, “Perhaps once. Once, they had known him better. Or thought to have known him. When was the last time they saw him, Captain? When was the last time they _cared_ ? If they ever did.” 

Phasma remained silent, and Hux got on a roll. He couldn’t make himself stop (this time nothing to do with relishing in his own voice), “Kylo went to Leia Organa to reach out. To ask her something where Snoke failed. Snoke _failed_ _him_. It must have been something incredible to have made him go to his birth mother. He barely talks of her, only sometimes, an accidental slip, when he’s drowsy or out of it. It would not have been a simple feat for him. And when she failed to tell him of whatever it is about the Force - And by Palpatine do I know next to nothing of the mystical - he reaches instead to the ancient ancestors who may have information lost even to the Supreme Leader. He’s desperate Phasma.”

There was silence. But then, “That still doesn’t explain why he put you into a coma, General.” 

“Accident,” Hux made sure to sound certain but doubt tread deep.

“Of course sir. So where on the planet would he be? It’s a huge place.” 

“I’ve got some kind of an idea,” Hux had felt this feeling before. It was rare, but somehow he knew Kylo was nearby. The only time Hux felt it was when the other man was hurting. Bad.

***

“Ky!”

Kylo cursed to himself, wondering if he should sprint back to his ship, ignore the General entirely. At any other point, he would have questioned how the General knew where he was, but Kylo knew now. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

He slowed down, letting Hux catch up to him. 

“You’ve been crying! What’s wrong?” Hux asked when he came up to him, causing Kylo to turn away and mentally cursed himself. He really shouldn’t show his weakness. 

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Kylo lied while wiping away any stray tears that had threatened escape. 

The General’s hand came to his shoulder, “Kylo…”

And anger relinquished. Kylo let out an animalistic roar, lightsaber coming on and taking hold of Hux with the force, keeping the lightsaber at his throat. “WHY!?” Kylo spat, “WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE? WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO. I TOLD YOU NOT TO!” 

Hux’s eyes were wide, like a womp rat caught in a red speeder light. Fear not only radiating through the Force, but clearly in his expression. “I don’t remember,” Hux answered simply. 

Kylo let out another roar, throwing his still ignited saber to a nearby crumbled pillar. It cut through, the rest of the pillar collapsing in a cloud of dust. 

“ _Just_ what I needed!” Kylo growled, but sarcasm evident. 

Hux couldn’t find it in himself to say anything. The hotness of the saber still felt on his throat.

“I knocked you unconscious for a reason, General,” Kylo gritted, “It would have been safer for you to stay that way.” 

Hux blinked. “Wait… you put me into a coma on purpose!? Why, Ren!? I wake up having lost my memory, out of my mind! Millicent with an uncleaned litterbox-,”

“Oh not the kriffing litterbox again.”

“-watch your language! And then I find out from Phasma that you’d defected-,”

“Haven’t defected.”

“-and gone to your mother-”

“Leia Organa. Please, General.”

“- _and_ to top it all off, you’ve gone on some wild goose chase, throwing a tantrum because Snoke didn’t help you!” 

“ _Couldn’t_ help me,” Kylo corrected him, “and how in the Corellian hells did you figure that?” 

Hux shrugged dramatically, “You blocked yourself from Snoke? I don’t know, it's very unlike you, and I thought perhaps the Supreme Leader had done something. Like I said: tantrum?” 

“I’ll have you know, General,” Kylo clenched his fists, “I’m not 'throwing a tantrum' I had an uncontrollable outburst of anger-,”

“That is _literally_ the definition of tanturm, read a dictionary!” 

-which I have calmed down from, and then tried to find my own answers.” 

“Well did you?” Hux asked. 

The eeriness of the planet was reminded to both when Kylo didn’t speak. Hux ignored it and continued to stare him down, waiting an answer. No longer was Hux fearful, but instead worried. His arms were crossed and Kylo for the first time noticed the General wasn’t in his First Order uniform. Slightly odd seeing him in such casual clothing, but the dark green shirt suited him. 

Kylo gave a small, humorless smile, “The answers were what I’d already suspected, and the things I heard I did not like.”

Hux shifted awkwardly, “So… nothing? You found nothing? All of this for nothing?” 

“I found something. I just don’t like what I found.”

“What exactly did you find?” Hux asked, then he threw his arms out and stared out into the mountainous terrain, “Why exactly did you come here? Why did you put me into a coma? We’ve been talking but you still haven’t answered what I want to know!”

“We had this conversation before… sort of,” Kylo said, “It’s unfortunate you can’t remember I-” but Kylo stopped talking, his hand going to his forehead, and he gave out a cry, a sharp pain had entered him. He didn’t know what or how it was happening, the Force had never done this before. 

“Kylo?” Hux knew he was in pain, but the realisation that he couldn’t do _anything_ if it persisted… 

“Stop,” Kylo let out a small plead to something beyond Hux, “Please.” 

_Kill him_ . 

Weirdly enough, Hux heard it too, whatever it was. It rang out through… the wind? Or something. A Force thing? 

 _The pain. It will make you stronger._

Kylo, on the other hand, now knew what was happening when the voice bashed in his mind. He spoke back to it, “Be quiet, Malgus! I don’t care about this stupid myth. It’s… stupid!” 

_Be stronger. Be more powerful than you can possibly imagine_ . 

“What the hell is that? Who’s Malgus?” Hux asked, but the voice was quieter for him, no more than a whisper.

“Some dead Sith Lord. It’s about the stupid soulmate thing,” Kylo bent over, straining to get his words out, “Get back to your ship, before I have to kill you!”

“What? No,” Hux told him, “You’re going to let a dead man dictate your actions? Don’t be idiotic.” 

Whatever Hux said seemed to work. Kylo let out a yell, and to let off more of his anger, used the force to push at a mountain, the rocks and dust flying in the other direction. 

The voice disappeared. Kylo stood up, but still held his head, “Small headache.” 

“Okay, we need to go, but I can’t let you go back to your own ship either until I get some answers or I know what’s going on,” Hux told him, grabbing hold of the other man's shoulders to help him stand. 

“Yeah, it’s best to get out of this Valley of the Dark Lords,” Kylo agreed.

“Valley of the Da- Ren!” Hux let out a string of curses that one would never hear the General use even on his bad days, “No wonder why you’re going insane, we’re surrounded by the insane dead.” 

“I’m not going insane,” Kylo reached his hand out and his lightsaber came flying back to him. 

“Yeah, suppose you’ve always been a bit...,” Hux decided continuing that sentence was a bad idea, “nevermind. Let’s go back to my ship.” 

“Wait, what about _my_ ship?” 

“It clearly looks like something given to you by the Resistance.”

It was, but Kylo said nothing.

***

The two went back to Hux's ship, starting it and jumped into hyperspace before Hux demanded that he examine Kylo’s health and that he explain the _entire_ story to him or so help Kylo, Hux would throttle him to the Finalizer and make sure Snoke punished him accordingly, rather than lightly. 

Kylo was reluctant, and hard to get to sit still, but he finally did and Hux used whatever he could in the limited medkits he found in the storage closets at the back. But Kylo lacked any real physical injuries, except some scratches, and Hux suspected whatever damage he may have had affected him mentally. A reason for concern, considering Kylo’s suffered mental and emotional injuries his whole life. 

That didn’t stop Hux stabbing Kylo with a med-shot a little _too_ harshly. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Start talking, Ren,” Hux grumbled, “I want answers. Why did you put me in a coma? What’s with this soulmate thing?”

Silence, again. Hux was beomcing infuriated that the other man wouldn’t answer. And it’s not like Hux was being unreasonable. It was difficult for him to get angry, but somehow Kylo always managed to release feelings Hux never wanted. It made the Knight truly insufferable.

“It’s… hard to explain,” Kylo started. 

“Try me.” 

Kylo stared at Hux, while the redhead kept his eyes on a small scanner he kept hovering above Kylo’s arm, slowly moving it down. 

“You know how you’ve been feeling where I’ve been? Or picking up on my emotions from cast distances?” 

“I believe you told me it was the Force,” Hux said, one eyebrow cocked up, “But you told me I'm not Force Sensitive?” 

“Well, you’re not. Not really. I mean, sort of. Towards just me, though. You can’t sense anything or anyone else.” 

“Oh goody, just what I needed, a Kylo Ren reader,” Hux said, rather sullen 

“But it has to do with me, well, with both of us, kind of, a little,” Kylo stumbled over his words, finding it difficult to explain. Well not difficult, more so he didn’t want to explain it, but he had to, “Have you ever heard of Darth Malgus?” 

“The dead Sith Lord?” Hux asked, corner of his lip curling. 

“Yeah, well he wanted to change the Sith Empire that once existed. To change it because non-humans and non-force users weren’t highly looked upon. And because he’d fallen in love with a Twi’Lek slave, Eleena.”

“Disgusting,” Hux grimaced. 

“But, that’s not really the point,” Kylo continued, ignoring how offended he felt from Hux’s reaction, “The point is that he murdered her because the pain of her death brought him power. It made him powerful, more so than many others who had come before or would come after. And there are these myths of sorts, intertwined around the two.” 

“They were soulmates?” Hux asked, and Kylo was surprised the General had caught on so quickly. But he always had a habit of underestimating him. “What does that have to do with us?” Hux put the scanner away, now listening intently to Kylo. 

“Well, they say that this force bond the two shared travels through time, through the galaxy. Some say there’s a soulmate every generation, or every few generations, each ending the same tragic way. Other stories say there'll be one other reincarnation of them to fulfill a prophecy. The prophecy will either fulfill what Malgus and Eleena couldn’t, or are doomed to repeat what they had done, with the reincarnation murdering his love for power. It’s an old tale and many versions of it so nobody really knows the truth, or if there is one.” 

“Well I’m hardly a twi’lek slave,” Hux rolled his eyes, “And I doubt you’re some half-witted nincompoop with a bloodlust to murder his ‘one true love’ - whatever bullshit that is - just because it's meant to make you more powerful.” 

“You really have no idea how the Dark side works, do you?” 

“Dark side, light side, whatever,” Hux admitted, reaching his hands up and stretching his upper body, “From where I’m sitting, you’re powerful enough, whatever you decide to do.” 

“You just don’t want me to kill you.”

“Yes, but also you’re not going to kill me. You know why?” 

“Because I’m already perfect?”

The General pointed a finger at him, “Because if you do I’m going to haunt your ass from the grave and kick you into a black hole… but yes, you’re already… quite powerful.” Hux had trouble admitting the last part out loud.

Kylo chuckled, “You know the point of the dark side is to continue getting more powerful.” 

Suddenly Hux’s expression went dark and if there was anything worse than Hux shouting, it was him speaking in a very calm tone, “The Order was powerful once, until you and Phasma stupidly got Starkiller Base destroyed.”

“Must we dwell on the past?” Kylo asked nervously. 

“Yes. Now, this whole soulmate thing with knocking me into a coma, was that your alternative to murdering me?” 

“Yes, well… Snoke asked me to murder you if my feelings got serious. But I couldn’t do it. In fact, I was just meant to knock you out a few hours and I told you not to come after me-” 

“Wait, Snoke!?” Hux jumped up, “Snoke asked you to murder me! Snoke? Our Supreme Leader?” 

“Well, he’s my Master and I’m supposed to obey him-”

“Snoke!?” 

“Yes, Hux, Snoke!”

Silence fell again in the room. Hux confused, as though questioning everything in his life... Maybe not life, but a good chunk of it having to do with the First Order, and on the Supreme Leader, who he had promised to obey and follow without question. The thing was, that Hux figured if he meant to die, if Snoke ordered it, then he should let it happen. Yet, now that it was an actual reality he questioned it. He meant to die so that _Kylo Ren_ could be stronger? Screw the twi’lek slave being disgusting, the reason for Snoke ordering his death was disgusting. His death caused for somebody else’s benefit? He refused to be executed for that reason. General Hux was worth something, something more than Kylo Ren’s perceived abilities. The Knight was powerful enough, he would already be able to defeat Luke Skywalker, and Hux’s death is pointless. 

Kylo scratched his head, his hair had gotten greasy without it being washed but he didn’t care so much. His search for answers fell nowhere. Snoke and Malgus told him he should kill Hux, but staring at the General, right there in front of him, and he couldn’t find the strength to do it. He’d managed to kill Han Solo, he argued, but that hadn’t gone well, had it? It had crippled him, and he wouldn’t allow that to happen again. Besides, Hux was better at planning things than he was. At this point, having Hux may as well be the only reason the First Order doesn't fall into the ground.

The Knight stood up, staring down at his General, he wanted to give an encouraging smile but he couldn’t manage it, grim expression staying on his face, “I will speak with Snoke when we get back. I promise you this, General, that your death will _not_ be at my hands.” 

At least Hux managed a smile, and there was that damned look in his eyes that Kylo both loved and hated, because his own feelings would surface. Stupid love, he thought, why couldn’t it just go away? This whole soulmate ordeal would be much easier if these feelings didn't exist.

Hux cupped Kylo’s face between his hands, reaching up and pecking him on the lips, “There’s still time until we get back.” 

It’s what finally made Kylo genuinely laugh, “Yeah, quite a bit of time.” 

“Also we’ll need to wrestle Millicent off Phasma when we get back.” 

Kylo was ungraceful in his reply, “Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was kind of a sequel to my "The Force and Soul" fic (Soulmate AU :D). I had a sort-of continuation on it on my tumblr which explained some of this too, but this works better?? Man I'd been wanting to continue it so ey.
> 
> Also I started writing a fic for one of the other prompts (they were all really good), but I didn't finish it in time for this, but I'd still like to finish it and put it up sometime :3


End file.
